


Peaches and Longing

by Emospritelet



Series: Extracurricular [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Plug, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, Graphic Descriptions of Food, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, also snark because it's Rush and Gold, but by one of the three so that's cool, rumbelle 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Belle is headed for a week away at a cabin retreat with the two loves of her life.  Unfortunately the car breaks down on route, and they have to get a hotel for the night, with only one room left, and one bed.  Not that this is a problem for these three.  Ever.  Winner of Best Threesome in The Espenson Awards 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Rumbelle69 event on tumblr, the prompt for which was Rumbelle being interrupted in the 69 position. I tweaked it slightly because I wanted it to feature my favourite threesome. This will be a two-part fic, but I had to post the first part now to be on time for the event :D

California in July was glorious, Belle decided.  Exams were over for another year, the days were long and lazy, and she was looking forward to heading north with the two loves of her life for a week of blissful indulgence in a woodland cabin retreat.  She had packed a small case, which she proceeded to pull around to Rush’s apartment building, where they had agreed to meet.  The two men were already outside, Gold’s Cadillac gleaming darkly in the sunshine, and Rush’s old Ford next to it, looking somewhat worse for wear in comparison.

“Hey!” she said brightly, kissing them both.  “Are we ready?”

“Just about,” said Gold, and kissed her again.  “Traffic will no doubt be a nightmare, but we’ll get there by six.”

“We’ll take my car,” added Rush, running a hand through his hair.

“We most assuredly will not,” said Gold, frowning.  “I’m not travelling around the countryside in that thing, it’s like a mobile toilet.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my car!” protested Rush, gesturing to it with splayed fingers.  “It’s reliable, it’s economical, and unlike your fucking gas-guzzling penis extension, it can fit down any back roads we may want to explore.”

“And you last cleaned it when?”

“That’s not the point,” said Rush, after a pause.  “Your anal retention and inability to see a discarded sweet wrapper under the back seat without freaking out doesn’t negate my arguments.”

“Discarded sweet wrapper?”  Gold folded his arms.  “I’m thinking we’re more likely to see a family of sewer rats, but okay...”

“Guys,” said Belle patiently, and they both frowned at her until she sighed and looked away.

“And my point about reliability?” demanded Rush.  “That thing’s broken down twice in the last year.  Twice that you’ve admitted to, and that was only when I bloody well saw you tinkering with it in the parking lot.”

“Well, you can relax, I just had it serviced,” said Gold.  “Something a responsible car owner does from time to time.  Like valeting, or emptying the ashtrays.”

Rush opened his mouth, and snapped it shut as Belle shot him an amused look.

“We’re taking my car,” said Gold repressively.  “Get in, both of you.”

* * *

Rush had given in with a bad grace, and they had been driving north for two hours when the first signs of trouble appeared.  Belle was sitting in the back, watching the scenery change from city to suburb to thick trees and rolling hills, and she was willing to admit, if Rush wasn’t, that the Cadillac was very comfortable.  She flicked her eyes to the dashboard, and her brow wrinkled as she noticed a red light, almost obscured by Gold’s wrist.

“Your check engine light is on,” she observed.

“Is it?”  Gold tilted his head.  “So it is - I don’t believe this, I just had this thing serviced!”

“Wouldn’t have happened to the Ford,” remarked Rush, and Gold glared at him.

“So, are you gonna pull over, or are we gonna let the engine blow up in the middle of nowhere?” asked Belle, in a flat voice.

Sighing, Gold pulled the Cadillac over to the side of the road and turned off the engine, the car ticking as it cooled.  There was silence for a moment as he looked at Rush.

“What?” said Rush, and Gold raised an eyebrow.

“Well, are you going to check it or not?” he asked, and Rush sat back in his seat a little.

“Why am _I_ checking it when it’s _your_ car?” he demanded.

“Because it might need oil, and I’m wearing a thousand-dollar suit,” said Gold witheringly.

“Well, why the hell are you wearing a thousand-dollar suit on a fucking road trip?” asked Rush.  Gold paused.

“It’s actually one of my cheaper suits,” he admitted, and Rush growled something under his breath.

“Do I have to get out and check this thing myself?” asked Belle dryly.

“No!” they said as one, turning to face her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Look, if you’d rather I ruined my suit…” began Gold.

“Oh, fine!” snapped Rush, taking off his seatbelt.  “Pop the fucking hood, will you?”

He got out, stomping to the front of the car, and lifted the hood of the car, disappearing behind a screen of black, shining metal.  Belle poked Gold’s shoulder.

“Are you going to help him or not?” she asked, and Gold sighed.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he said.

“Really?” she said.  “Because I’m not sure he even knows what he’s supposed to be looking for.”

Growling something under his breath, Gold took off his seatbelt and opened up the car door, and after a moment Belle decided to get out herself.  The air was clean after the heat and smog of the city, and she breathed in the scent of fresh, growing things, listening to the sound of birds and watching the dappled light flicker through the trees.  She leaned on the side of the car, the warmth of sun-kissed metal seeping into her, and watched the two men as they looked over the engine.

“Can’t see anything disconnected,” said Rush.

“Could be the trip computer,” suggested Gold.  “Sometimes it gets error codes and needs clearing before the car will run properly.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous,” muttered Rush.

“What’s the car equivalent of control-alt-delete?” called Belle, and grinned as they pretended they hadn’t heard.

“I suppose we could _try_ turning it back on,” said Gold, and got back inside to turn the key.  The engine started with a loud growl, but Gold frowned as he looked at the dash.

“Bollocks!” he muttered, and turned it off again, getting back out.

Rush snorted.  “I told you mine was more reliable.”

“Still a toilet.  At least this is clean and roomy.”

“That’ll be a great comfort when we have to spend the night in it, won’t it?”

There was silence for a moment, and Belle sighed, sensing their mounting frustration

“Check the dipstick,” said Gold.

“I can see two of ‘em from here,” remarked Belle, and giggled as they gave her almost identical looks.  Rush reached for the dipstick, pulling it out.

“Look at this, there’s no fucking oil!” he said irritably.  “I thought you said you had this serviced.”

“I did!” protested Gold.  “And I filled it up before we left!”

“You’re both scientists,” said Belle patiently.  “Do neither of you know _anything_ about cars?”

“I know enough not to buy one of these,” said Rush, gesturing at the Cadillac with disgust, and Gold’s mouth flattened.

“It’s an excellent vehicle,” he said coldly.

“Which is why we’re parked at the side of the fucking road,” said Rush, his tone sardonic.  “I never have these problems with the Ford.”

“Less room for shenanigans, though,” said Belle quietly, and Rush sent her a look, which made her giggle.

“Hang on, maybe it’s an oil leak,” he said, and dropped to his knees, peering under the car.  “Yeah, it’s pissing out all over the road.  For fuck’s sake…”

He straightened up, wiping oil from his hands onto his jeans.

“So it’s leaking oil,” said Gold.  “Not as though it’s terminal, is it?  We can get it fixed.”

“It’s fucked,” declared Rush.  “So much for your car being the better one.”

“It’s not fucked, it’s - it has a problem that can be fixed,” said Gold stiffly.  “I suggest we find a hotel for the night.  We just passed a sign, and there’s a town over the next hill, it’s less than a mile away.  The car can still get us there, and I can find a mechanic.”

“Best idea I’ve heard since you two started bickering,” said Belle.  “Come on, let’s go.”

They drove down from the hills at a gentle speed into the wooded valley below, a small town appearing as the trees thinned and the ground levelled out.  The town was quaint, with bunting strung from the streetlights and a large banner stretched across the front of what looked like the town hall.   _Welcome to the Summer Peach Festival_ , it proclaimed.  There were stalls set up in the square in front of the hall, with people milling around, chattering and laughing.  Belle pointed as they passed a small hotel painted pale grey with white windows and doors.   _The White Rabbit Inn_ , a small sign said.

“There!” she said.  “That looks sweet, we’ll stay there.”

Gold parked up, and Belle trotted up the street to the little hotel, Rush by her side and Gold following them a little more slowly, his cane tapping on the ground.  It was a hot day, and she wondered whether he regretted wearing his suit.  She suspected not, he never seemed to feel the heat.  She herself was wearing a thin white sundress and jewelled sandals, and she clasped Rush’s hand as they stepped into the hotel lobby, the room cool and pleasant after the heat of the summer sun.  The lobby was empty, the only sound a slow tick from the clock on the wall behind the reception desk.  A fat ginger cat was curled on one of the cushioned chairs off to the side, and Belle itched to pet it.

Gold walked in behind them, letting out a tiny relieved sound at the drop in temperature.  Perhaps he wasn’t so immune to the weather after all.  He stepped up to the reception desk and brought the flat of his hand down on the bell that sat there, a loud _ping_ echoing around the room.  There was a scrabbling noise from the room beyond, and a man appeared, looking a little flustered.  He was young and dark-haired, and had a dimple in his chin.  He also looked as though he’d been interrupted doing something he shouldn’t, and Gold gave him a wry look as he straightened his jacket.

“Hi!” said Belle brightly.  “Do you have a room for tonight?  Our car broke down.”

The man smoothed the jacket with long, pale hands, clearing his throat.  A badge on the breast pocket read _Hi my name is Jefferson_.

“I’m afraid we only have the one room, which is room five,” he said, turning to the line of hooks behind him, from which hung a single key on a large worked metal fob.  He turned back with it dangling from a finger.

“It’s the Summer Peach Festival, you see,” he explained.  “Popular with out-of-towners; you might have seen the stalls in the square.  There’ll be music and dancing tonight.  I can see if there’s another room available at the inn down the road, if you like, but I’m doubtful.”

“That’s alright, we only asked for one room,” said Gold pointedly.  The man blinked, looking between them, as though he were counting them.

“But - sir, the room only has one bed,” he said, looking very confused.  “I mean, it’s a king, but still…”

Gold held his gaze.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” muttered Rush.

“Look, we all share the same bed, it’s cool,” said Belle airily.  “Oh, but we’ll try to keep the noise down, okay?”

“Room five, was it?” asked Gold, in a wintry tone, and plucked the key from the man’s fingers.

Jefferson blinked, but then a slow smile spread across his face.

“Oh,” he said.  “Sorry, I didn’t realise it was - that you were - well, _all together_ , shall we say?”

“How about you don’t say anything?” said Rush dryly, and he grinned.

“Well, you folks have a _great_ night!” he said cheerfully, flourishing his pen.  “Whose name am I booking this under?”

* * *

Rush handled the bags, muttering under his breath as he did so, and they found room five at the end of the corridor.  It was a reasonably large room, with a kingsize bed and a bay window that looked out over a small park, and Belle opened the windows to let the breeze in, mesh curtains billowing into the room.  A large cedar chest sat off to the side, and she dropped her bag onto it and stretched her arms above her head.  Rush sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out his notebook and pencil while Gold poked his head around the door of the bathroom.

“It’ll do,” he remarked.  “There’s a bath and shower.  Seems clean, at least.  I should go and take the car to get looked at.  Are you two going to stay here?”

“I’d quite like to check out this peach festival,” said Belle, brushing out her hair.  “But we’ll wait until you get back.”

She kissed him, a soft press of lips against his, and he winked at her and ducked out of the room again, taking the key with him.  Belle turned to Rush with a wicked grin.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m taking a shower,” she announced, and he looked up from his notebook.

“Shouldn’t we wait for him?”

He gestured with his pencil at the door through which Gold had disappeared, and Belle pursed her lips, putting her thumbs under the spaghetti straps of her dress and pulling them down over her shoulders.  The dress fell in a heap at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a white cotton thong, and Rush’s mouth dropped open.

“Your choice, of course,” she said innocently, and walked to the bathroom, swinging her hips.

The shower cubicle was separate to the bath, and smaller than they were used to, but it didn’t stop them both fitting in there, hot water cascading over their bodies.  She soaped them both down, white suds flowing over lean limbs, the scent of mint and tea tree in her nose.  Rush pushed her back against the cold tiles, his mouth on her neck, and Belle moaned contentedly as he reached between her legs to stroke her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him.

“I love you,” she murmured.  “That feels good.”

“ _You_ feel good,” he said, and sucked at her neck.

His fingers slipped inside her, making her stiffen and gasp and rise up on her toes.  Belle clung to his shoulders, licking her lips and moaning as his thumb rubbed over her clit.  He growled against her, thrusting his fingers in and out, his thumb swiping over her, and Belle let her head roll back, sucking in air as the sensations began to build.  The hot water was pouring over them, flattening their hair to their heads, turning their skin wet and slippery, and Rush’s hand was rubbing against her, sending shivers through her.  She could feel his cock, hard against her hip as he kissed along her jaw and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  Belle could feel herself nearing climax, and clung to him, holding her breath as her body stiffened.  He quickened his pace, and she came with a sharp cry, falling back against the tiles as she tried to catch her breath.

Rush slipped his fingers out of her, murmuring contentedly as he kissed her cheeks and neck.  He loved making her come, to feel her clench around him and hear her cries of ecstasy.  He even loved to watch Gold make her come.  Belle’s pleasure was always a turn-on, no matter the cause.  He was hard and eager for her, his cock straining, and he pressed it against her, gasping as she gripped him tightly.

“I think we’re as clean as we’re going to get,” she murmured, licking his earlobe and making him shudder.  “Shall we get on the bed?”

Rush turned off the shower, sweeping his hands through his wet hair and squeezing out the water before taking Belle’s hand and pulling her with him.  She stumbled over their discarded shoes, giggling a little, and they fell onto the bed, Rush’s breath whooshing out as Belle tumbled onto him.  She began kissing his chest, and he closed his eyes as her tongue swirled over a nipple, a jolt of sensation going through him.

“That’s good sweetheart,” he whispered.  “So good.”

He let his head roll back as she kissed lower, wet hair sticking to his skin.  Her breasts were rubbing against him, making him harden, and he felt her grin as she swiped her tongue over his belly, dipping into the hollow of his navel.

“I can feel you, Dr Rush,” she said, sounding amused.  “What do you want first, hmm?”

“I want to taste you,” he whispered, and she let out a tiny chuckle.

“You’ll have to wait, I plan on getting very busy.  Any” --she pressed kisses along the length of him-- ”Minute.  Now.”

Rush groaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, his back arching a little, the pillows cradling his head.

“Wouldn’t stop me tasting you,” he gasped, and Belle let him slip from her mouth, looking up with a grin.

“At the same time?” she asked innocently.  “Okay, you asked for it.”

She kissed her way back up his belly, straddling him as she worked upwards, and Rush grasped her hips to pull her closer, lifting her and helping her to turn.  She planted her knees on either side of his head, and he breathed her in, growling at her familiar scent.  Belle braced herself on his raised knees with both hands, giggling.

“Ready?” she asked, and squeaked as his tongue flickered out to brush against her.

“God, you taste fucking good!” he said, and she giggled again.

“This position is always awkward,” she complained.  “And I can never concentrate properly when you’re doing that, but put your knees down, okay?”

Rush straightened his legs, and she lowered onto him, her thighs gripping his head and her wet hair cold against his groin.  He could feel her breath, hot against cool skin, and he let his tongue stroke through her folds again, making her gasp.  One hand gripped his cock, pulling it upwards, and he groaned against her as he felt the soft heat of her mouth close around him.

“We could - ah! - we could try it the other way,” he suggested, and groaned again as she sucked at him.

Belle slid her hands over his hips and around the tops of his thighs, gripping him tight as she sucked hard.  His scent was a little stronger here, and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of him in her mouth and the gentle stroke of his tongue against her, between her legs.  He hadn’t started teasing her properly yet, and she thought she might lose her mind when he did.  Dimly, she registered what he had said, and slipped her mouth off his cock, rolling onto her back and tugging at him with hands and knees to pull him with her.  Having him on top of her, with his thighs either side of her head, was something new.  She moaned as his tongue swirled against her, nudging her clit.  It had made things easier for him, at least.

His cock was hanging down, hard and thick and hot, and she drew her tongue along it, grinning at his answering, muffled _“Fuck!”_ Her tongue traced circles around the head, the flat of it stroking over the tip, where salty fluid was forming.  Rush jerked a little at the sensation and her mouth watered.  She wet her lips, sliding them over the head and sucking him into her mouth, and he groaned against her as her cheeks hollowed around him, her head rising up off the blankets and dropping back as she sucked, long and slow.

Rush raised his head, gazing down at the perfect soft petals of her sex, his fingers gripping the backs of her thighs.  The feel of her mouth was incredible, and he had to grit his teeth when he felt her tongue wrap around his length.  He moved a hand, gently stroking a finger through the fluid coming from her, and bent his head to lick her as he slipped a finger inside her.  Belle moaned, pushing up against him, and he groaned in response, his tongue rasping across her clit.  He drew the finger out, licking fluids from it, plunging it into her again as his tongue swirled, and she was moaning and writhing, her breath hot against his skin and her mouth wet as it slid against his cock.  The sound of the door opening barely registered.

“Oh, fucking well start without me, why don’t you?”

Gold’s aggrieved voice made Rush look up, and he grinned, gasping a little as Belle’s hot mouth slipped against him.

“We couldn’t wait,” he said.

“I was _half an hour_ ,” complained Gold.  “Belle, I’m blaming him.  Okay?”

“She can’t answer you, her mouth’s full.”  Rush winked at him, and Gold folded his arms.

“Full?” he said acidly.  “Really?  Are you sure?”

Rush glared, and Belle chose that moment to shove at him, pushing with her body so that he rolled onto his back.  She glanced up at Gold, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“Sorry,” she said innocently.  “But you’re here now.  Are you gonna join us?”

She ran her tongue up the length of Rush’s cock, swiping over the head and making him groan.  Gold swallowed, his eyes darkening, and she took Rush deep, sliding wet lips down over his length.  Her gaze was fixed on Gold, and his lips parted, his breath quickening.

“Just - just let me take a shower,” he said, and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over the chair.

Belle squeaked as Rush pushed at her again, rolling her beneath him as the sound of running water started up.  She gasped at the feel of his tongue on her, the soft stroke against her tender flesh, and tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing.  It was so hard when his mouth was on her and his finger was pushing inside her again, and she moaned, lifting her hips a little, swiping her tongue up the length of his cock.  She could feel a flush rising in her cheeks as her arousal grew, as he licked at her, his finger sliding in and out of her, and she gripped his thighs harder, breathing in the musky scent of him, her head rolling back against the blankets.

“God, that’s amazing!” she whispered.

She heard him groan in response, his tongue swirling over her, and moaned as he added another finger, pushing inside her.  Her hips were moving, rocking against him to increase the pressure of his tongue and his hand, and she arched her back a little, gasping as the sensations rose up through her.  Rush had quickened the pace of his thrusts, his tongue flickering over her, rubbing against her, and she could feel her pulse throbbing hard as her orgasm approached.  His thighs were wrapped around her head, the heat of his body flushing her skin and making her sweat, and she came with a cry of pleasure, her smooth cheek rubbing against his cock, a sticky trail of precum spreading over her skin.

Rush groaned at the taste of her on his tongue, pushing his fingers deep inside her to draw out more of her cum and sucking it down before swiping his tongue all around her.  She was jerking against him, letting out tiny cries, and he heard the shower shut off, the sound of Gold grasping at the sink to steady himself.  He pushed himself up on his hands. turning himself around to lie between Belle’s legs, his cock pushing up against the wet heat of her.  She sent him a lazy grin, her cheeks flushed, and reached up to brush his hair back.

“Get inside me,” she whispered, lifting her knees, and he sank into her with a groan, slippery fluids easing his way.

Belle moaned in satisfaction, rubbing her thighs along his flanks, and let her head roll to the side as Gold entered with wet hair, leaning on his cane, a towel around his waist.

“Well, you can get rid of that,” she said, and he smirked at her, unhooking the towel and dropping it on the floor.  She stretched out a hand to him, and he took it, letting her pull him to the bed and climbing on beside them.

Gold lay back against the pillows, watching as Rush licked up her neck and thrust into her again.  Belle let her head roll back with a moan of pleasure, and he felt himself harden at the sound of it, at the heavy-lidded look of lust in her eyes.  Her cheeks were flushed, a sheen of perspiration on her upper lip.  She had come once already, then.  He was sorry to have missed it.  Rush thrust into her again, sliding a hand down her thigh and tugging it upwards to allow him to sink deeper into her, and Belle gasped and stroked her fingers up his back.  His hair was hanging in his face, catching on the soft growth of his stubble, and he groaned as he moved, the muscles of his back and shoulders bunching and stretching

“You’re doing that wrong,” observed Gold, and Rush cast a scathing glance at him.  “No, seriously.  She likes it when you roll your hips a little more.”

“Really don’t need a running commentary, thank you, Rumford,” said Rush dryly.

“Only trying to help, Nicholas.”

“Not necessary, I assure you.”

“Clearly it is.  Perhaps you need a demonstration.”

“You can give me a demonstration when it’s your fucking turn, alright?”  Rush thrust his hips, tight rear end clenching as he did so.  “Until then you can shut up.”

“ _Both_ of you can shut up,” grumbled Belle, and let out a cry as Rush pushed up against her, his hand sliding up her body to squeeze her breast.

Gold felt his cock twitch, and reached down to take himself in hand, slowly stroking along its length, wanting to prolong his enjoyment.  Belle had let her head roll back, her eyes closed and lips parted, and he watched her hungrily, loving the way she moved, knowing how she would feel beneath him when he got to take his turn.  He slid a little closer, scooting down the bed until his head was on a level with Belle’s, and she turned to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as Rush fucked her.  He teased her with his tongue, his hand cupping her face, and she reached down between his legs to grasp him, making him gasp.

He kissed down her neck, groaning against her skin as her hand slipped and pulled, sensations shooting through him at her touch.  Rush’s arm was in the way, and he had to skirt around it before kissing lower, the musky scent of the other man in his nose as he kissed over Belle’s breast, his tongue circling the hard peak of her nipple.  Belle moaned, pushing up into his mouth, and he sucked at her, growling as her hand squeezed his cock.  He swept his tongue over her nipple, leaving it red and shining, a faint flavour of salt from her skin and the tang of shower gel in his mouth.  Rush had kept up his rhythm, the long, slow thrusts making Belle moan and arch upwards, and Gold glanced to the side, looking down over her belly and between her legs.  He could see where Rush was sinking into her with every movement, his cock wet and glistening with her fluids, and he ached to be inside her, to feel her soft heat all around him.

Belle’s moans grew louder, and Rush changed his movement a little, his hips circling as he ground against her.  Gold sucked at her nipple again, and she pulled her hand away from him, her knees moving higher.  He kissed back up her neck to suck at her pulse point, and she let out a tiny cry of pleasure.

“Oh, _God_ , that’s good!” she gasped.  “So good I - no, wait, why are you stopping?”

Her eyes had flown open, and Gold glanced at Rush, his hair messy and damp, his face a picture of concentration.

“A moment,” he said, through gritted teeth.  “If I don’t stop, I’ll - finish.”

“Good,” said Gold dryly.  “Hurry the fuck up, would you?”

“Shut up!” gasped Belle, and kissed him, her tongue sweeping around his mouth before she pulled back.  “Touch me!”

Gold glanced at Rush, who nodded impatiently, pushing himself up on his hands, and Gold slid a hand across Belle’s chest, cupping a breast and squeezing the nipple between thumb and finger as he gently nipped at her neck.  She moaned, and his hand slid lower, over the hot, damp skin of her belly, down to where she was wet and sticky with her own arousal.  Rush was still buried in her, and he knew that would excite her, that the feeling of being penetrated when she was touched increased the sensation.  His fingers flickered over her mound, sliding over wet skin, dipping into her folds, and Belle moaned as he rubbed over her clit, the tiny nub hard and swollen and slippery with her cum.

He began to rub alongside it with the length of his finger, stroking and circling, and she was pushing against him, her moans growing louder.  Gold watched as Rush pulled out of her a little way, breathing heavily, the muscles of his arms and shoulders taut and straining as he held himself still.  Belle was whimpering, her body shaking, and Gold bit down into her neck as Rush plunged into her again.  She cried out, jerking as she came, and he groaned in response, kissing her neck, sweeping his tongue over sweat-slick skin, his finger sliding through slippery fluids.

Rush felt her clench around him, and almost lost it, throwing his head back and breathing hard through his nose as she bucked against him.  Gold was still stroking her, gently rubbing over her clit, and Belle was moaning and writhing in her pleasure and it was fucking _glorious_.  He opened his eyes, looking down at her, and Gold was nipping along the edge of her jaw, his hair sticking to her damp skin and his nose nuzzling her cheek.  Belle’s eyelids fluttered, a slow smile spreading across her face, and she turned to kiss him, one hand cupping his cheek, wet, pink tongue stroking against his.

Rush began to move again, keeping his thrusts slow and deliberate, and Belle moaned, pulling her mouth from Gold’s with a sucking sound of wet lips and turning her head to look up at him.  Her eyes were heavy, a serene, satisfied look on her face, and she licked her lips, fixing him with her gaze, her cheeks flushed and pink, her mouth wet and sticky and swollen.  She smirked, her eyes gleaming, and then clenched around him, her inner walls squeezing his cock.

 _“Fuck!”_ he gasped, quickening his pace a little, and Belle reached up to push fingers through his hair.

“That feels so good!” she whispered.  “God, you feel amazing!”

He turned his head to kiss her palm, nuzzling her, sensations rising up through his body, and she let her hand trail down his chest, her thumb rubbing over his nipple.  He gasped, and she pinched gently, sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

“Come for me!” she breathed.  “Come inside me!”

Rush let himself lost in the feel of her, the slick heat of her surrounding him and the scent of her pleasure on his skin.  He groaned as he came hard, and Belle moaned in response, arching her back as he thrust, hot ribbons of his seed unravelling inside her, and she tugged and pulled at him, drawing him deep.  His thrusts quickened as she squeezed every drop from him, his heart thumping hard in his chest, and he collapsed onto his elbows, gasping for breath, Belle murmuring in pleasure and Gold’s hand wedged between them.

Rush tried to catch his breath, sucking in cool air and letting it out in shallow gasps, and Belle made contented sounds and kissed his neck and the top of his chest.  Feeling drained and weary, he pushed himself up on his hands, gently sliding out of her, the cum still dripping from him onto the dusky pink flesh of her sex.  His mouth watered to see her like that, flushed and full and glistening, and he bent to kiss her before rolling onto his back and letting his arm fall over his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

Gold stroked a hand over Belle’s cheek, gently turning her head to face him, and kissed her softly, his tongue sliding into her mouth, their lips already wet.  She moaned a little, shifting her body, raising her hips, and he cupped her breast again, gently squeezing her and making her gasp into his mouth.  Breaking the kiss, he pulled at her lips with his, bending his head to nip at her earlobe.

“What do you want, my sweet?” he whispered, and she murmured contentedly.  He stroked the tip of his tongue around the curve of her ear, making her shiver.

“What do you want?” he crooned.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered.

He kissed her again, her mouth hot against his, and then pulled back moving down the bed and pushing her legs apart to slide between them.  She was slick and wet, white droplets of cum glistening on her tender skin, and he took himself in hand, rubbing along her folds to coat himself in the slippery juices.  Belle moaned as the head of his cock nudged against her clit, and slid her hands up his chest, her head rolling back as he pushed up against her core.  He slid inside her, burying himself in her, his way eased by the fluids already inside her, and he groaned as he sank deep.

Belle let out a cry as he pushed up inside her, her flesh sensitive and tender from her earlier climax.  She drew her knees up as he thrust into her, concentrating on how good he felt inside her, hard and hot and thick, and Gold growled something as he moved his hips in slow circles, grinding against her.  She let her head roll to the side, and Rush was watching her intently, his breathing a little unsteady, his eyes dark with lust.  She licked her lips, a message, an invitation, and he moved closer, cradling her head in his hands and kissing her softly.

Belle moaned as his tongue entered her, sliding inside and stroking the inner walls of her mouth, as Gold thrust against her.  His stubble was pleasantly rough against her skin, a delightful contrast to the soft wetness of his lips and tongue, and she trailed a hand through his hair, tangling her fingers in it and tugging as she kissed him.  His hand was moving, sliding down over the mounds of her breasts, stroking and squeezing, and she let out a contented hum as she felt the heat of his palm on her belly, inching its way down to where Gold was moving inside her.  Rush broke the kiss, his lips brushing over hers.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and she grinned, kissing him again, breath flowing out of her with a moan as Gold ground against her.

“Please,” she whispered, and Rush reached lower, fingers slipping between her legs and stroking, flickering over her clit and sending jolts of pleasure through her.  She moaned, lifting her hips, sighing as Gold pushed inside her.  It would be quick, this time.

Gold watched as a flush rose in Belle’s cheeks, the sheen of sweat gleaming on her perfect skin, her mouth full and red and moist from Rush’s kisses.  Rush was stroking her, long fingers sliding against her skin, rubbing and circling, and Belle turned her head to kiss him again, pushing her pelvis up against his hand.  Rush groaned, his tongue teasing her, and Gold licked sweat from his upper lip as he thrust, plunging into her as Rush’s fingertips flickered and stroked.  She was tight around him, gripping and pulling at him as he moved, and he could feel himself nearing climax, his pace quickening, his thrusts becoming rapid and shallow as he panted for breath.

Belle could feel him nearing his peak, his cock stiff, rigid, and she was close too, Rush’s fingers rubbing against her and bringing her to the brink.  She pulled her mouth from his, glancing up at Gold, his eyes dark with desire, his mouth open, his hair falling in his face.  He thrust deep with a loud groan as she felt him pulse inside her, coming in thick spurts, and she came with a cry, pushing against Rush’s hand, feeling Gold slide and thrust and squirt deep inside.  She bucked her hips, tugging at his flesh with her own, tiny, rhythmic cries coming from her, and Rush growled in her ear and sucked at her neck as his fingers wove electric trails over her tender skin.

Rush slowed the stroking of his fingers as Gold lowered himself down onto Belle with a satisfied, rumbling sigh.  He pulled his hand out from between their bodies, his skin damp and sticky from sweat and their cum, and Belle turned her head to kiss him again, moaning as he pushed his fingers through her hair, spreading her scent and his.   _Theirs_.  Her mouth was warm and sweet, her kiss lazy as she tried to catch her breath, and he pressed his body up against hers, wishing he could be ready for her again.  She nuzzled his nose with hers, before kissing Gold in turn, and Rush watched as Gold gently sucked the fullness of her lower lip in between his own, a low growl of pleasure coming from him.

Belle kissed Gold, her body feeling hot and heavy, lazy and loose-limbed.  Her skin was still tingling from her climax, and she could feel Gold soften inside her, the layer of perspiration between them wet and wonderful, Rush pressed against her side and the scents of the men she loved surrounding her.  She sighed happily.

“That was amazing,” she murmured, and Rush kissed her forehead.

“If I had the stamina I’d go again,” he said softly, and she giggled.

“I might need a minute or five,” said Gold.  “But then we have the rest of the day.  The car won’t be ready until tomorrow, so I suggest we make the most of this extremely comfortable bed.”

“You can both get dressed and take me out,” she said firmly.  “Jefferson said there’s a peach festival, and there’s going to be music and dancing, and I want us all to have fun.”

Gold and Rush shared a brief look of alarm.

“I don’t dance,” said Rush firmly.

“I - well, I _can’t_ dance,” added Gold.  “At least not very well, with this bloody leg.”

“I don’t care,” she said airily.  “We’re going to listen to music and indulge in terrible dancing, and then we’re gonna come back here and you’re gonna eat locally-produced peach products off my naked body, okay?”

They shared another look, mouths twitching in amusement, and she wanted to giggle again.

“Okay,” they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a long time to get out of bed, all of them feeling sated and lazy and happy to lie in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs to drink tea and talk.  It was Belle that was first to rise, going to the bathroom to clean up and dress for the evening.  She put on a yellow dress and matching wedge-heeled sandals, brushing her hair back from her face and securing it at the back of her head with a clip.  Gold staggered into the bathroom as she was finishing, bending to press a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’ll be five minutes,” he said.

“Yeah, we’ve heard that bollocks before,” said Rush, from his position on the bed.  Belle ruffled his hair as she went past to root through her bag for perfume.

“No lying around all night,” she said.  “I’m hungry.”

Grinning at her, he threw his notebook onto the nightstand and pushed to his feet, walking naked to the bags and opening his up.  Music was floating through the window, what sounded like a fast-paced country tune, and he frowned as he tugged on a pair of jeans.

“Dancing, you say?” he said dryly, and Belle poked her tongue out at him.

“It’s non-negotiable.”

“Really?”  Gold put his head around the bedroom door.  “Everything has a price.”

She sighed heavily, pouting.

“Fine, sex then.  But only _after_ the dancing.”

“Sounds fair,” said Rush, and Gold nodded, winking at her.

“Indeed.”

* * *

The night was warm, the scent of orange trees and lavender in the air as they stepped out of the hotel, and people were already dancing in the square and milling around the stalls there.  Belle shot an excited look over her shoulder at Gold and Rush, and tugged on their hands, pulling them with her.  Gold was perhaps the most informal that he was ever likely to get in public, in a blue shirt beneath a waistcoat, and no tie.  Rush wore his usual white shirt and jeans, his glasses catching the light from the strings of bulbs hanging between the streetlights.  Belle caught her lip between her teeth as she looked over the stalls in front of them, wondering what they could buy for dinner.

“Here she is!”  Jefferson popped up out of nowhere, and swept her a bow.  “Care to dance, m’lady?”

Belle giggled, and bobbed an elaborate curtsey.  “Why, thank you, kind sir.”

He took her hand, putting his other on her waist, and whirled her away, making her squeak and clutch at his shoulder.  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Gold and Rush give one another a wry look and head towards the food stalls.  Jefferson spun her around, grinning.

“I’ve been desperate to dance with you ever since you turned up,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes!” he insisted.  “You roll into town with two incredibly hot older guys, both of whom you seem to be sleeping with and both of whom seem cool with it, and I want to know your secret!”

She laughed delightedly, and he grinned at her.

“Seriously, how did that happen?  Are they brothers?  They kind of look related.”

“Not that I know of,” she said.  “Although you’re not the first to say that, which I think is _hilarious_.”

“Maybe they could do a DNA test on one of those daytime TV programs that I totally never watch,” he suggested, tipping her a slow wink, and she giggled.

“If they ever found out they were related, they’d have to stop pretending not to care about each other,” she said, “which I’m pretty sure would take half the fun out of it for them.”

“Huh.”  He pivoted to avoid another dancing couple, pulling her with him.  “So you didn’t tell me how this whole thing came about.”

Belle grinned, glancing over at where Gold and Rush were looking at one of the stalls.  From the way they were gesturing, they appeared to be arguing about something.

“Actually, they’re both my professors,” she said.  “And they both wanted to sleep with me, and - well, the feeling was mutual, but I didn’t see why I should choose just one.  Luckily they’ve never asked me to.”

“Huh.”  He turned her around, looking thoughtful.  “And I can find this University of Age-Gap Polyamory where, exactly?”

Belle burst out laughing again.  “Well, if I tell you _all_ my secrets, I’ll have to kill you.”

“Just let me die happy,” he begged.  “Seriously, there has to be at least one more hot professor in this place, hmm?”

She wrinkled her nose.  “Depends on your taste, I guess.  Just guys?”

Jefferson pursed his lips.  “If I say ‘mostly’ how limited would my choices be?”

“Your choices range from good-looking creeps to ancient crabby guys who haven’t been out of their offices in years,” she said.  “Take your pick.”

“Huh.”  His face twisted into an expression of dramatic woe.  “Maybe I’ll have to try elsewhere.  Sounds as though you already snapped up the best.”

“I sure did.”

She grinned up at him, winking at Gold, who had glanced over his shoulder to watch her.  It looked as though he and Rush had come to an agreement over whatever it was they were buying, at least.

“So, are you guys serious?” asked Jefferson.

“Actually, yeah,” she said.  “We’ve been together a while now, and we’re even talking about moving in together.”

“Congratulations.”  He grinned down at her.  “I guess true love really does win out.”

“I guess so.”  She looked across at where Gold and Rush had moved on to another stall.  “I just hope the walls in your place aren’t too thin.”

She smirked at him, and he laughed, pivoting again as they spun around to the music.

Rush watched her as Gold paid for some peach brandy.  They had tasted several, along with some sweet liqueurs that were rather cloying, but this was the best.  A jar of peach halves in the same brandy already sat in the crook of Rush’s arm.

“I’ll get a bottle of champagne when we get back to the hotel,” said Gold, tucking his wallet back in his pocket.  “What did you think of the peach pies?”

“I think I’m going to have my fill of peaches by the time the night’s over,” remarked Rush.  “But the tart is best.  I’ll get it.”

He bought one of the large tarts, carefully placed into a cardboard box, and nodded to Gold.

“Give me the brandy as well,” he said.  “I’ll drop these off at the hotel and come back.  Do we want anything else?”

“That’ll do,” said Gold.  “D’you want any actual food tonight, d’you think?  It looks as though they have some sort of burger thing going on.”

“Just get me anything,” said Rush, waving a hand.  “And a coffee.”

Gold rolled his eyes, but Rush was already making his way back to the hotel.  The appearance of Belle by his side made him grin.

“Ah, so you’ve finished dancing with the handsome stranger, you floozy?” he remarked, and she stuck out her tongue.

“Don’t worry, he was a perfect gentleman,” she said loftily.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yeah, he’s way more likely to hit on you two,” she added.  “Will you dance with me?”

Gold sighed.  “I can certainly try.  The music seems to have slowed a little, at least.”

He hooked the cane over his arm as he reached for her, sliding a hand around her waist.

“I won’t let you fall on your arse,” she whispered, and he grinned.

“Good.”

“It’s too nice to get bruised,” she said, and he chuckled.

They settled into a slow, swaying rhythm, and she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Happy?” he asked.

“Very.”

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

“I think you’re tired,” he remarked.

“Just a little.  Hungry more than anything.  I’m going to dance with the pair of you, but then we have to eat.”

“Very well.”

He turned again, using his good leg to keep his balance and leaning on her a little.  She let her head roll back to smile up at him.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, and her grin widened.

“So do you.  Very handsome.  I’m an incredibly lucky girl.”

He kissed her gently, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue tease hers a little before pulling back to rest her head on his shoulder.  His leg was hurting him, but Belle seemed comfortable, and he was loathe to disturb her.  Rush wandered into his line of sight, smoking a cigarette.  The tip glowed orange as he sucked, and he lifted his head to blow smoke into the night air in a thin, bluish stream.  He took a final drag, stubbing out the cigarette on the side of a trashcan before tossing it in the trash, and leaned back against one of the streetlamps with his arms folded, watching the dancing couples.  Gold caught his eye, and Rush pushed himself upright and wandered over.

“Alright if I cut in?” he asked, and Gold felt a surge of relief.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” he remarked, and Rush gave him a wry look.

“You look as though you’re about to fall over,” he said bluntly.  “Take the weight off your crap leg, and go and get us something to eat.”

“Good idea,” murmured Belle, giving Gold a final kiss and pulling back to wrap her arms around Rush, who grinned wickedly.

“I can stand on Belle’s toes enough for both of us,” he added, and she frowned at him, making him chuckle.

Gold went to sit at the makeshift bar set up at the end of the square.  He ordered a beer, enjoying the coldness of it as he swallowed.  The evening air was pleasant, if a little too warm for dancing, in his opinion, and he leaned back a little, relaxing.  He watched Belle, who looked ethereal in the lamplight, giggling as Rush tried and failed to move in time with her.  He seemed to get the hang of it after a minute or two, and Gold grinned as he watched them spin around the square.

He ordered three burgers, and by the time they were ready, Rush and Belle had staggered over, a little breathless.  Belle reached eagerly for her burger.

“We’ll eat this and go back,” she said, casting her eyes between the two of them.  “Is that okay?”

“A choice between getting into bed with you and more dancing?” mused Gold, rubbing his chin.  “That’s a tough one.”

Belle giggled, eyes sparkling, and he winked at her.

* * *

The festival was still in full swing by the time they left, but Belle was almost skipping in her eagerness, so Gold and Rush followed her a little more sedately, purchases in hand.  As Jefferson was still dancing, the hotel reception was empty, but they managed to locate a member of the bar staff, and Gold paid for a bottle of champagne, stuck in a bucket of ice.

They had left the windows open, and a small breeze had cooled the room.  Gold immediately shrugged off his waistcoat with a sigh of pleasure, and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes and socks as Rush set his glasses on the dresser.

“So.”  Belle spun to face them both, hands on hips and a gleam in her eyes.  “Where do you want me?”

The two men exchanged a look, appearing to communicate without speaking.

“I think we should prepare you first,” said Rush.

He stepped up behind her, gently removing the clip from her hair and setting it on the dresser.  She gasped at the feel of his fingers as they stroked down over the nape of her neck and reached for the zipper of the dress.  He drew it down slowly, fingers sliding under the soft yellow cotton and pushing it from her shoulders.  She let out a low hum at the feel of his hands, shivering as they slid the dress down her arms, exposing small breasts cupped with white lace.  Gold began pouring the champagne, setting two glasses on the nightstand and leaning back against the pillows to take a drink from his own.  Belle locked eyes with him, watching his throat bob as he swallowed.  His eyes had darkened, and the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips as Rush cupped her breasts with his hands, thumbs rubbing over her nipples through the thin lace.  Belle moaned, closing her eyes briefly as he squeezed her, but then flicked them open again to gaze at Gold as Rush slid his hands slowly down to push the dress over her hips.

There was a whisper of cotton against her legs, and the dress pooled at her feet.  Belle stepped out of it, kicking off her wedges.  Rush reached for the fastening of her bra, unhooking it and sliding the straps down her arms, and she let it fall, clad only in her white lace panties.  She felt the touch of Rush’s lips on her naked shoulder, a brief tickle of soft stubble against her skin as he kissed his way along, and she moaned as he bit down gently, shuddering in pleasure as he drew his tongue up her neck.  His hand slowly moved across her belly, sliding down to touch the edge of her underwear.

Gold watched as Rush gently pushed his fingers underneath the waistband of Belle’s panties, his tongue swirling over her pulse point.  Belle gasped as he touched her, long fingers beneath white lace, stroking and sliding.  Her eyes closed, a flush beginning to rise in her cheeks, and Gold thought how incredibly beautiful she was, perfect in her pleasure, her lips full and red, her skin as pale as porcelain.  She licked her lips, moaning as Rush rubbed and stroked, his other hand cupping her breast, the nipple hardening as he squeezed it.

Gold took another mouthful of champagne, savouring the flavour and the feel of the bubbles foaming in his mouth.  Rush was still stroking Belle, his hand sliding in and out, and Gold could see moisture glistening on his fingers beneath the lace.  He swallowed, his mouth watering as he remembered how good Belle tasted, and he glanced at the black silk tie he had discarded earlier that day, draped over the back of a chair.  An idea had formed in his mind.

He unfastened his cufflinks, setting them on the dresser as he watched Rush draw his fingers out from beneath the lace panties and push them down over Belle’s hips to fall at her feet.  Her sex was smooth and flushed, gleaming with her arousal, and she let her head roll backwards as Rush stroked her again, his fingers sticky with her juices.  He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

“Let’s get you on the bed,” he whispered, and she opened her eyes, nodding.

Rush pulled back a little, and watched as Belle stepped close to Gold.  He set down his champagne so that both hands were free, reaching up to slide them over her hips and cup her rear.  Belle stroked her fingers through his hair, and Gold let out a rumble of contentment, closing his eyes.  She went to work on the buttons of his shirt, and Rush stepped over to pick up one of the glasses of champagne, taking a sip.  It was cold and crisp, refreshing on his tongue, and he took another mouthful before setting it down and unbuckling his belt.

Gold gazed up at Belle, a lazy smile spreading across his face as she got his shirt open.  Her hands slid inside, fingers stroking over hot skin, and he almost purred as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

“We have locally-made peach products, as requested,” he said.  “Are you interested in a little experiment?”

Her eyes gleamed.

“What sort of experiment?”

Gold reached across to the chair to grasp the end of his tie, pulling it free with a whisper of silk.  He spread it between his hands, pulling it taut, and winked at her.

“How about I blindfold you with this and we find ways to introduce you to the things we bought?” he asked, and her grin widened.

“And what’s the hypothesis you’re planning on testing?” she asked.

“Sticky fruit isn’t conducive to good sex,” remarked Rush, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, pouting.

“We won’t know that until we try.”

“Well, I’d be more than happy to be proven wrong, on this occasion,” he said, with a grin, and she stuck out her tongue.  Rush’s grin widened.

“Come here and do that again.”

“If anyone’s going to be using their tongue it’s you,” she said loftily, and turned back to Gold as Rush chuckled.  “Put the tie on me, then.”

She turned her back, and Gold slipped the black silk over her eyes, tying it at the back of her head.

“Alright?” he asked and Belle nodded.

“There’s a little bit of light coming through at the top, but I can’t see anything.”

“Okay then,” said Gold.  “On the bed, sweetheart.”

“We should spread some towels,” said Rush.  “This’ll get messy, and I don’t want to spend the night lying in a pool of peach juice.”

Gold nodded.  “Good idea.  If you would?”

Rush brought towels from the bathroom, spreading them over the top of the bed.  Belle was standing with the silk tie over her eyes, one hand on Gold’s bare shoulder, and she started as he took her other hand.

“On the bed, love,” he said softly.

Belle let him pull her towards the bed, climbing onto it on hands and knees before rolling onto her back.  She could hear the clink of a belt being undone, and the rustle of clothing.

“I don’t get to see you undress,” she complained, and heard a chuckle.

“You can take that off whenever you like, you know,” said Gold, and she shook her head.

“It’s cool.  I guess I’ll see you soon enough.  What are you going to use first?”

“You want us to lose the element of surprise?” asked Gold, his voice silky.  “I think not.”

She giggled, a ripple of excitement going through her, and settled herself more comfortably on the bed.  She tried to concentrate on the sounds she was hearing: the rustle of paper and the gentle glug of liquid, and licked her lips in anticipation, drumming her fingers on the towels as she waited.

Rush took the cardboard box containing the peach tart from its bag, opening it up as Gold unscrewed the lid of the jar of peaches in brandy.  He set it on the nightstand, putting the glasses of champagne next to it and getting onto the bed beside Belle.  She gasped a little as he ran a finger down her chest and over her belly, and he grinned, watching Rush walk naked to the other side of the bed and set down the ice bucket and a piece of the peach tart on the torn-off lid of the cardboard box.  He sat down, the mattress sinking a little, and swung his legs up, sitting back against the pillows.  Belle licked her lips.

“The suspense is killing me, you guys.”

“Patience,” said Gold softly.  “All good things come to those who wait.”

She pulled a face, but smirked.  Gold glanced at Rush, and nodded at the peach tart.  Rush grinned, and pulled off a piece, golden flaky pastry filled with thick pastry cream and a succulent slice of peach coated in a sweet glaze.  He held it near to Belle’s nose, and she inhaled deeply, her smile widening.

“That smells so good,” she said.  “Can I have some?”

Gold made a gesture, and Rush brushed the edge of the tart against her lips.  She licked them instinctively, catching crumbs of pastry on her tongue, and opened her mouth.  He swiped a finger through the cream, rubbing it over her lower lip, and she immediately licked it off, a smear of white on her tongue.

“Mm, vanilla cream!” she purred.  “Give me more!”

Rush slipped his finger into her mouth, and she clamped her lips around it, sucking it clean with a hum of pleasure.  Gold felt his cock twitch as he watched her tongue wrap around it, the finger sliding out again.  Rush gave her a little more, a blob of pastry cream on the end of his finger, her tongue delicately probing at it before sucking it off.  Rush drew out the finger, peeling a slice of peach off the top of the tart, and gently brushed it around the outline of her lips.  Belle giggled a little, trying to catch it, and he lowered it into her mouth, grinning as her lips closed around it.  She sucked it inside, chewing, and Rush waited for her to swallow, holding up the piece of pastry with its cream topping.  Belle opened her mouth again, and he placed the piece of tart on her lower lip, letting her suck it from his fingers.  She moaned a little as she chewed, a blob of cream at the edge of her lips, and Rush bent to kiss it off, making her start in surprise and giggle before kissing him back.

He drew back, sucking his fingers clean, and nodded at Gold, who reached into the jar of peaches on the nightstand and pulled out a glistening peach half, dripping with juice and darkened with brandy.  He bit into it, juice running over his chin, sweet fruit on his tongue and mellow fire from the brandy warming his mouth.  There was a dripping crescent of peach left in his fingers, and Belle gasped as he trailed it down over her breast, rubbing over the nipple.

“That’s cold!” she said.  “What is it?”

Rush gestured to Gold, pointing at the champagne glasses, and Gold sat up a little and handed him one, still running the piece of fruit over Belle’s breasts, drawing patterns in peach juice.  He bent his head to her breast, circling the nipple with his tongue and tasting the sweet fire again, and Belle moaned, her knees rising up, toes curling on the towels.  Rush poured a trickle of champagne onto her chest, and she yelped in surprise before giggling as it ran down over her belly in a foaming stream to pool in her navel.  Rush ran his tongue down between her breasts and over her abdomen to suck up the pool of wine, and Belle giggled again.

“You two are teasing me,” she said.  “What’s next?”

Grinning, Rush sat back, taking a sip of his champagne.  Gold sucked at her nipple once more, and ate the piece of peach off her skin, making her moan.  He reached for another piece, biting it in half before letting juice drip onto her parted lips.  Belle opened her mouth wider, licking off the peach juice.

“That tastes - that’s alcoholic,” she said.  “Is it brandy?  Peach brandy?”

“Very good,” said Gold, and brushed the flesh of the peach across her lower lip, making her lick it.

“Oh!  It’s sweet!  Gimme!”

“Patience, dearest.”

He trailed the peach over her lips again, and Belle stuck her tongue out to try to catch it.  Juice ran over her chin and down into the hollow of her throat, and he relented and let her take the fruit from between his fingers, bending to lick the juice from her skin.  Belle chewed the peach, making noises of pleasure, and he raised his head a little to kiss her sweet mouth, the taste of fruit and the fire of the brandy on her tongue.  His fingers were sticky on her skin as he reached down to cup her breast, brushing the top of Rush’s head as he licked over the trails of champagne on her belly.  Belle moaned into his mouth, and he pulled at her lips with his, feeling himself harden.  He drew back, pushing himself upright, and reached for another peach half, its hollowed centre brimming with a shivering pool of brandy.  He held it up and tipped it gently, letting the brandy run into Belle’s mouth in a thin, amber stream.  She caught it on her tongue, licked it from her lips, her mouth sticky and glistening, and he bit off a chunk of the soft flesh, pushing it in between her lips and letting her suck the juice from his fingers.

Rush had followed a trail of champagne down over her belly, his tongue moving in circles as he went.  He glanced up to check what Gold was doing, seeing him rubbing wet peach pieces over Belle’s lips.  She was breathing hard, her mouth open, her skin sticky, her nipples taut against the firm mounds of her breasts.  He took another mouthful of champagne, fastening his lips over a nipple, and Belle giggled at the sensation of bubbles against sensitive skin, the wine foaming as his tongue stroked her.  He swallowed it down, noting that Gold had finished feeding her the peach half and had reached for another.  Rush shot him a questioning glance, and Gold gestured downwards.  Reaching for his glass again, Rush nodded.

Gold shifted down the bed, peach juice dripping over Belle’s skin and running down the crease at the top of her thigh.  She jerked a little at the sensation, the muscles in her legs jumping, and he bit the peach in half, chewing and swallowing and running the crescent of wet flesh over the smooth skin of her mound.  Brandy ran from the fruit in sticky trails, shining on her skin, and he began kissing his way across, lips trailing against the softness of her inner thighs.  Belle moaned as he pressed his mouth to her, and he inhaled deeply, pulling in the scent of her.  He pushed her legs apart a little, revealing the deep blush of her sex, the shining folds of tender skin.  His mouth watered.

Glancing up, he could see Rush gently pouring champagne into Belle’s mouth.  She was giggling as she tried to swallow, which caused some to run down over her chin in a stream of foaming white.  Rush grinned and kissed her, one hand cupping her face, his stubble brushing against her skin, and Gold turned back to the delicate skin between her legs, to where she was wet and hot and ready.  He brushed the piece of peach over her clit, making her jerk and moan, then licked at her, his tongue sweeping over her flesh.  He could taste her arousal, salt and musk mixed with the sweet sharpness of the peach and the smooth heat of the brandy, and Belle moaned, opening her legs a little more.

Gold pushed the peach into his mouth, biting and chewing, and used his tongue to spread the pulped fruit over her clit, the peach at once hot and cool on his tongue.  He began licking her in his usual slow, circular rhythm, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, and Belle moaned again, pushing herself against his mouth, her hands sinking into his hair.  He sucked peach juice from his fingers, leaving them clean and slippery with saliva, rubbing them over her as he flicked with his tongue, and Belle let out a tiny cry of pleasure.  He glanced up, and Rush had put down his champagne glass and was kissing her again, his tongue stroking against hers.  One hand had dropped to pinch at her nipple, and Belle was arching her back, pushing up against his fingers.

Gold ducked his head to her again, using the flat of his tongue against her swollen clit, running the tip of it along the sides.  He could sense that she was close, her breathing rapid and shallow, her muscles tightening, and he briefly sucked his fingers again before sliding one inside her.  He heard her moan into Rush’s mouth, her hips bucking a little, and he pushed a second finger into her, still licking at her, working her up, his fingers sliding in and out as his tongue swirled.  Her fingers tightened in his hair, her moans increasing, and suddenly she came with a cry, her body jerking.  He groaned as he tasted her, hot fluid against his fingers, salt on his tongue.  The fingers slipped out of her, and he licked them clean as she came down, tiny cries still coming from her.

Gold pushed back a little, his cock hard and straining, aching to be inside her.  He put his hands on her knees, shifting closer, and Belle reached up and tore the tie from her eyes, throwing it aside.  Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth sticky and swollen, and she met his eyes with hunger in her gaze before turning to kiss Rush, her hands pushing into his hair.  Gold pushed up against her, watching her moan as the head of his cock slipped into her, and he sank deep with a groan of pleasure, her flesh hot and wet around him.  She raised her knees, gripping his hips and letting him slide further inside, until he filled her completely, and he pushed up on his hands, his back arched, one arm wedged between Belle’s hip and Rush’s knee.  Rush was lying next to her on his side, visibly aroused, and Belle pulled her mouth from his and kissed over his chest, reaching to the nightstand where the peach tart sat on its cardboard square.

Gold began to move, circling his hips very slowly, wanting to make the experience last.  She gasped as he ground against her, and she swept a finger through the vanilla cream filling of the tart, rubbing a blob of it onto Rush’s nipple and making him jerk in response.  Belle bent her head to him, sucking the cream into her mouth, her tongue swiping over his nipple and making him groan.  The sound sent a jolt of sensation down through Gold’s body to his groin, and he gasped as he thrust into her.  He watched as Rush dragged a finger through the pastry cream and held it up, and Belle fastened her lips around it, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked, a low moan coming from her.  There was cream on her lips when Rush drew it out, white and sticky in the corners of her mouth, and Rush kissed her, his tongue catching the smears of cream, their lips sleek and glistening.

Gold tried to hold off his orgasm, sensations running through his body as he watched them.  Belle was hot and tight around him, slick with her juices, and she reached for him with one hand, threading her fingers through his and pulling him a little closer.  The change in angle increased the friction, and he groaned as he thrust, pushing in and sliding out, her wet flesh tugging at his cock as he moved.

Belle broke the kiss, Rush’s warm breath in her mouth as she pulled back.  She could feel that Gold was close, and she turned her head to face him, gently tugging him a little closer.  He was grinding against her, his coarse hair mixing with her fluids, creating an incredible sensation.  She slipped her hand from his and reached up to stroke through his hair, watching the tendons in his neck and shoulders twitch and pull.  Rush slipped a hand down over her chest and belly, sliding into the wetness between her legs where Gold was thrusting deep, and she let out a cry as he brushed her clit, the tips of his fingers flickering.  She could feel herself nearing climax again, and she sought it, hungered for it, the feel of Gold inside her and Rush’s hot mouth on her ear adding to her excitement.  Gold quickened his pace, groaning in pleasure, his face tight with strain, and she could feel her cheeks flushing, the sensations building.

Gold came, throwing back his head with a loud, long groan, and she let out a cry of ecstasy as she followed him, white lights bursting in her head, pleasure rippling through her body.  Rush bit down on her neck, sucking at the skin of her throat as he continued to stroke her, and she pumped her hips, still letting out tiny cries.  Gold had fallen forward a little, his hair hanging in his face, gasping for breath, and she slowed her pace as Rush slipped his fingers out from between her legs and lay the warm palm of his hand on the flat of her belly.

For a moment there was silence apart from Gold’s ragged breathing, and she inhaled deeply, reaching up to brush his hair back.  Sweat had made his skin slippery, and he kissed her fingertips before gently pulling out of her and sitting back on his heels, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck!” he gasped, and she grinned, turning to kiss Rush.

“Your turn now,” she said, and he waggled his eyebrows, kissing her forehead.

“Best give the old man a break, he sounds as though he’s gonna die,” he remarked.

“Bugger off,” said Gold, but without any heat.  “Pass my wine, would you?”

Rush leaned across Belle, snagging one of the glasses and handing it to her before giving the other to Gold.  He sat up a little further, reaching for the bottle and refilling his own glass.

“That tart’s really good,” said Belle.  “Can I have the rest of that slice?”

Rush picked up what was left of the piece of peach tart, the pastry crumbling in his fingers as he handed it over.  Belle took it from him and bit into it, flakes of golden pastry on her lips and chin and scattering across her breasts.  She made a contented noise as she chewed, and he smirked, taking another drink.  Gold crawled up the bed and lay back against the pillows on Belle’s other side, one arm behind his head, and she shifted up the bed a little and sat back, sipping at her wine as she nibbled at the tart.  Rush licked buttery pastry flakes from his fingers and took a drink from his own glass, locking eyes with Belle as she chewed.  She was looking mischievous, and he raised an eyebrow.

“It’s still your turn,” she said.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, taking another sip of champagne, and she popped the last piece of pastry into her mouth and licked her fingers.

“I need another piece of that,” she said.  “Can you get me some?”

Rush put down his glass and got up, rounding the bed to cut another piece of tart and set it on the cardboard square.  Belle was still sucking crumbs and smears of cream from her fingers as she took sips of wine, and Gold had his eyes closed.

“I’m kind of glad that we were forced to stop here today,” she said.  “Will the car be ready to go tomorrow?”

“Should be,” said Gold, opening his eyes.  “We can be at the cabin for tomorrow evening.”

“Good.”  Belle’s hand slid over Rush’s leg as he settled back beside her.  “I’ve been looking forward to having a week with you two for months now.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t say the same,” said Gold, and glanced at Rush.  “Not you, obviously.”

“Obviously,” said Rush, with a tiny grin, and Belle rolled her eyes.

“When are you two going to stop pretending that you don’t get along?” she demanded.

“Probably never,” said Rush, and Gold nodded, grinning.  Belle frowned.

“If you’re still doing this when we all get a place together, I’ll spank you.”

“Well, that’s hardly an incentive to stop, is it?”

Belle stuck out her tongue, and Rush grinned.  He raised an eyebrow at Gold.

“You said you looked at some place or other last week,” he said, and Belle’s eyes widened as she glanced between them.

“You did?  Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because we were coming away this week,” said Gold patiently.  “I knew we wouldn’t have time to go and see it.  But it’s nice.  Five bedrooms.  Large kitchen.  Attic rooms and a big basement.  I thought you might want to take a look when we get back.”

Belle’s eyes gleamed.  “How’s the garden?”

“Overgrown,” he admitted.  “And it’s further out from the university than we’re used to, but it’s a nice area.”

She grinned widely, kissing him.  “I can’t wait!”

“Hmm.”  Rush took a gulp of wine.  “If you’d asked me two years ago whether I’d even be considering this…”

“Stay in your crappy apartment if you want,” said Gold, with an offhand shrug.  “I’m sure Belle and I would be quite content.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t come,” said Rush dryly, and Gold shot him a look.

“There’ll be a rota for chores,” he said, and Rush rolled his eyes.

“Anyone would think I needed a set of bloody instructions just to make it through the day,” he grumbled.

“You do.  If I don’t remind you it’s lunchtime you don’t eat.”

Rush grunted, accepting that the point was valid, and Belle kissed his cheek.

“Ready?” she whispered, and he set down his glass, turning towards her with a smile.

“Always.”

She reached across to kiss him, one hand on his cheek, her touch gentle, and he turned onto his side to take her in his arms, laying her back down on the bed as he opened her mouth with a push of his lips.  Belle moaned, fingers sinking into his hair as his tongue stroked against hers.  She tasted sweet, of vanilla and sharp peach flesh and the sticky glaze that coated the fruit, and he let a hand slide down her body to cup her breast, the nipple hardening against his palm.  He kissed down her neck, fastening his mouth over her breast, and Belle moaned again as he sucked at her.  She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him onto his side, and scooted back a little.

“You’re pushing me out of bed,” said Gold, and Rush looked up.

“You have loads of room, just shove over a bit.”

“And look in my bag,” added Belle, glancing over her shoulder.  “Get some lube and one of the plugs, would you?”

Gold got out of bed, and Belle and Rush moved over a little more, into the centre.  Rush lay on his back with a sigh of contentment, his eyes closing as Belle began kissing her way down his body.  Her lips tugged at his nipple, sucking it into her mouth, her tongue rubbing over it.  He could feel himself swelling again, growing hard against the soft skin of her breasts as they brushed over his cock.  Belle reached to the side, swiping a finger through the pastry cream of the tart, and spread a cold blob of it on his nipple, making him gasp.  She chuckled, fastening her mouth over him and sucking hard, making his head roll back.  He opened his eyes as the bed dipped, Gold climbing on by his feet with a bottle of lube and a couple of plugs in his hands.  They were both made of purple silicone, one smooth and streamlined, the other made of three balls in different sizes.

Belle knelt up, spreading the last of the cream from her fingers onto Rush’s other nipple, and looked over her shoulder at what Gold was holding up.

“The beaded one,” she said, and he tossed the other to the side.

She bent to suck off the cream, sensing Gold move across the bed to kneel behind her.  Rush jerked at the swipe of her tongue, and she licked him clean, moving down his body.  She hummed in pleasure at the taste of him, salty and musky with a faint hint of the shower gel they had used earlier that day, his skin smooth and his stomach muscles firm beneath her tongue.  Gold’s hands stroked her hips as she shuffled back, and he slipped his fingers in between her legs, sliding through their mingled fluids to rub at her.  Belle moaned, pushing against him, and he slipped a finger inside her as she bent her head to lick up the length of Rush’s cock and take him in her mouth.

She sucked hard, salty fluid already coating the tip and spreading on her tongue, and Rush groaned, his back arching, hands dropping to curl in her hair.  Gold pulled his fingers from her, and she heard a squirting sound and felt the cold shock of lube against her hot flesh.  She lifted her head with a gasp, the smooth bead of the plug pressing against her.

“Ready, sweetheart?” whispered Gold

Belle nodded, moaning as he pushed the bead into her, the sensations shooting through her.  She pushed herself up on her hands, straddling Rush, rubbing herself along his length to coat him with her juices, and he groaned at the feel of her, his hands dropping to slide up her thighs.  Gold knelt up behind her, cupping her breast with one hand, squeezing her nipple as his teeth nipped at her ear.

“Another?” he whispered.

She nodded again, so he slowly pushed the second, larger ball into her, and she let out a cry of pleasure, rubbing herself against the hard length of Rush’s cock.  Gold licked up her throat, his tongue swirling over the throb of her pulse.

“One more,” he breathed.  “Tell me when.”

He flicked the end of the plug, sending a jolt of sensation through her and making her moan, and she could feel her breath quicken, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“When he’s inside me!” she gasped, and Gold chuckled darkly, teeth tugging at her earlobe.

Belle reached down to grasp Rush’s cock, coating it with slippery fluid and guiding him into her.  She sank down, moaning at the feel of him, hard inside her, and Rush threw his head back with a groan as he thrust upwards, his hands gripping her thighs.  Belle began to move, hands on his belly, rocking back and forth and humming in pleasure as Gold flicked at the plug and bit down into her neck.  His hand left her breast, sliding down between her legs, and she moaned as he rubbed at her clit, his own seed leaking from her and making his fingers slide over her flesh.  She glanced over her shoulder, kissing Gold’s cheek, his skin hot and damp against her lips.

“Do it!” she whispered, and he gently pushed the final, largest bead of the plug into her, making her cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, that feels good!” gasped Rush, thrusting up, and Gold kissed her neck again, his tongue circling and flicking, his teeth nipping her.

Belle felt as though she was going to lose her mind.  She closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensations rippling through her body.  The feel of Rush’s cock inside her, sliding in and out as she rocked back and forth.  The way his body writhed beneath her as he pushed inside.  The feeling of being penetrated by the beaded plug, and the way it heightened the sensations.  Rush would be able to feel it too, she knew that from previous nights together, and that only added to her excitement.  Gold’s mouth on her skin, his tongue swirling over her pulse and making her shiver, his teeth on the nape of her neck, his fingers pinching at her nipple as Rush reached between them to rub at her clit.  It was too much, too much, and she could feel her climax rising up through her, ready to burst in her head.  She quickened her pace, her moans growing louder, her muscles tightening, blood rushing to her cheeks as her body began to tingle.  Gold squeezed her nipple, and she came with a cry that was almost a scream, stars bursting in her head, blackness swamping her vision.

Rush felt her come, her cries like music, and she clamped around him, tugging at him, pumping against him.  He pushed up inside her, thrusting deep, feeling her muscles grip and pull as she rode out her climax.  Hot fluids bathed him, and he came with a loud groan, his hips jerking as he squirted up inside her.  his fingers gripped her thighs, holding her tight against him as he rode out his orgasm with tiny thrusts, shivers and sparks running through his body.  Eventually he slowed, feeling wrung out and drained, and settled back on the bed with a heavy sigh of release.  Belle fell forward onto her hands, taking gulps of air, and Gold bent over her, kissing her naked shoulders.

“Wow!” she gasped, and giggled, using an arm to sweep her curtain of dark hair out of her eyes.

Rush grinned up at her, thinking how beautiful she looked, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed and gleaming.  Gold drew out the plug and she gently slipped off, rolling to the side and collapsing onto the pillows with her arm over her eyes.  He turned his head to kiss her shoulder as Gold lay down on her other side and slid his arm across her belly.  Rush raised his head, catching his eye.

So,” he said breathlessly.  “Attic rooms, hmm?”

“And a basement,” said Gold.  “Large enough for half a dozen whiteboards, if you so desire.”

Rush nodded, an odd sense of contentment sweeping over him.

“Alright,” he said.  “Let’s do it.”


End file.
